


Repercussions

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Spanking, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Uruha is one hour and fortyfive minutes late for a band meeting, Kai decides that enough is enough - it's time for Uruha to face the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, and I have no way to know what really goes on in their private lives. This is only a work of fiction. No disrespect intended, and I earn no money from this.
> 
> Written for the _punishment/penance_ square on my Kink Bingo card. A whole heap of cookies to Zabimitsuki for beta-reading this! :)

Everyone in the band was at Aoi's place for the meeting. Everyone except Uruha, of course.

Kai looked at his watch again. Damn, they'd waited for an hour already! It was a good thing that Aoi was in an exceptionally good mood that day, or that evening rather, since it was really late.

"Hey, Kai!" Aoi nudged him to get his attention. "Have you watched this TV series?" He pointed to an advert for a DVD set in a magazine. "Do you know if it's any good? Worth buying?"

Kai looked at it. "Sorry, no. Haven't watched that one, but... I have heard it's good, so I've been planning to, some time when I have a few days free."

"Oh? Want to marathon it together?" Aoi smiled, looking quite happy about the thought. "I can buy the DVD and we'll watch it together. If it's not any good, we can sit and criticise it together too." He laughed, and Kai had to smile at that. It wasn't a bad suggestion at all.

Finally, the doorbell rang and Aoi got up to let Uruha in. As usual, he was all smiles when he arrived.

"You're late," Kai commented quietly as Uruha passed him, but all he got in return was a bright smile and an explanation.

"I had to finish this song I was working on. So, have you started yet?" Uruha sat down on the sofa, between Reita and Ruki. "Hey." He gratefully accepted a bottle of beer from Aoi. "Thanks. Um, I'm driving..."

Aoi grinned. "It'll be a long meeting, and that's all you get!"

"Cheapskate!" Uruha teased, and the meeting could begin, at long last.

 

**

 

"Uruha." Kai looked sternly at him. "This has to stop! You can't keep ignoring times and meetings like this! We're all busy, especially now that Ruki and Aoi are preparing their session bands for the PSC event!"

Uruha looked back at him, and to his credit, he was listening intently to what Kai was saying, nodding. "I'm sorry. It's just... I wasn't finished yet. I didn't notice what time it was, and I came as quickly as I could."

They were alone now, Uruha having followed Kai home when Kai had requested it as they left Aoi's place in the early morning hours. It was not – as Uruha had probably thought – for some casual sex, the benefits of friends that they'd agreed upon some time ago, but because Kai wanted to make Uruha understand.

"I know." Kai sighed. He knew Uruha wasn't late so often on purpose, but sometimes his unconventional and very personal pace was really inconvenient for the rest of the band. "But you still have to get better at this!"

Uruha looked down at the floor, and Kai's determination wavered. How could he punish Uruha when he looked so much like an ashamed puppy with his tail between his legs? But he had to. Something had to be done.

"I love your creativity and the songs you make, Uruha, you know that." Uruha nodded, looking hopeful again. "I still have to punish you for tonight, though." Kai almost burst into laughter at the look on Uruha's face, but managed to keep the scowl in place.

"Punish me?" Uruha stared. "You're not confiscating my PSP, are you? I wasn't playing games!"

Now Kai couldn't hold the laughter back any more. "No," he managed between fits of giggles. "No, I'm not taking your video game." Uruha looked relieved and smiled sheepishly at him. "I'm going to spank you."

The smile fell off Uruha's face. "What?"

"Spanking? You know, like parents do to their kids when they've been naughty or misbehaving... or haven't been on time."

Uruha was silent a few seconds, then, "I'm not your kid, and you're not my dad."

"If it makes you feel better, we can pretend and you can call me daddy?" Kai almost started laughing again.

Uruha made a face. "I'm not into games like that."

"Then you'll just get a spanking."

"I can't change your mind about that?"

"No." Kai scowled at Uruha again. "And you can't bribe me either," he added when Uruha pouted and licked his pretty lips, reaching out to slide a hand over Kai's thigh.

Uruha pulled back and pouted more seriously. "Damn."

"Sorry to disappoint you. You can try again afterwards."

Uruha rolled his eyes. "What's the point then?"

"Maybe you'll find a new point?" Kai said and stood up. "Come on. The sooner we start, the sooner it will be over. Lean forward over the table."

Uruha got up as well and slowly walked around the table to where Kai was standing. "Here?" Kai nodded in response, and Uruha gracefully leaned forward, sliding the palms of his hands forward across the table.

Kai stepped forward and reached around Uruha to undo his belt and open his jeans. "Don't get any ideas," he said when Uruha hummed softly. "I'm still angry at you."

Uruha looked at Kai over his shoulder, and Kai's tone softened slightly. "Okay, not angry. But I am annoyed. We all had to wait almost 2 hours for you."

Uruha nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah... you will be." Kai pushed Uruha's jeans down his thighs, and then did the same with the underwear to reveal Uruha's pert arse. Kai couldn't resist just looking at it for a moment. In his mind, Uruha had the sexiest backside he'd ever seen, and as a drummer, he'd seen quite a few. But as gorgeous as it was, it still couldn't persuade him to not spank it. On the contrary. Now that it was bared to him, Kai wanted nothing more than to smack it hard.

"You're really taking this seriously," Uruha muttered and shifted slightly.

Kai brushed his fingers lightly over a rounded, pale buttock. "Someone has to," he replied and lifted his hand. He brought it down swiftly with a loud smack as it connected with Uruha's arse.

Uruha yelped in surprise, instinctively trying to move forward and away from the source of pain. "Fuck! That hurt!"

"What kind of punishment would it be if it didn't hurt, hm?" Kai moved around so he could reach both buttocks easily, and gave the other one a sharp blow with his hand as well. Now they both had a pink hand print on them. But Kai wasn't done yet. He brought his hand down where the first blow had landed, and Uruha groaned, jerking away.

"Stop that!" Kai said and turned so he had his back to Uruha and the table, standing next to him, and wrapped one arm around Uruha's waist to keep him still. In this position, both the angle and the control Kai had was much better. He started over again. This time Uruha couldn't move away, and with every blow, his groans grew louder. Again and again, Kai raised his hand, and every time he brought it down, the rosy colour on Uruha's skin increased, deepening to an almost angry red hue in some spots.

He kept spanking the nicely rounded buttocks until Uruha's breath was short and shallow, and the groans beginning to resemble moans instead.

Kai's hand was stinging now, and he could only imagine what Uruha's arse felt like. Hopefully, it was stinging even more. Kai slid his hand over the flushed skin, turning his hand over to feel it against his knuckles. It was warm to the touch, even though his hands were really warm now too.

"There," Kai whispered. "How does it feel?"

Uruha took a deep, shaky breath. "Burns." Kai could hear him swallow and felt the trembling in Uruha's legs against his own thigh where it was pressed against Uruha's.

Kai leaned down and pressed his lips gently to the burning flesh, getting a small moan in return. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"I ... don't know."

"Will you try to be on time from now on?" Kai asked, being more specific.

"Okay," came Uruha's reply, small and quiet. "Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Touch me?"

Kai smiled to himself as he turned and pulled Uruha up, standing behind him now, chest pressed to Uruha's back. He held him close for a few moments before slowly sliding a hand down Uruha's stomach and combing his fingers through the short, coarse hairs below. Uruha was hard.

"Did you like that?" Kai whispered.

Uruha shook his head. "No. Yes... I don't know."

Kai closed his hand around Uruha's cock. "This says you did." Uruha only moaned softly in response. He was hard and silky-smooth in Kai's hand, and when Kai began to move his fingers over the shaft, Uruha whimpered.

Uruha wasn't the only one who'd been affected; spanking Uruha had been arousing, and Kai was half-hard already. He pushed his hips forward, pressing his hardening cock against Uruha's body. "See what you did to me," Kai whispered. He hadn't expected to get quite as turned on as he was.

Uruha didn't say anything, just pushed back a bit against Kai, then raised one arm to bury his hand in Kai's hair, twisted around a bit and kissed him. It was a slow, deep kiss, full of promises. When they finally broke apart, Kai moaned and rocked his hips, wishing he was naked already. Uruha smiled and let go, facing forward again, and slowly leaned down over the table once more. He spread his feet a little more apart, resulting in his arse being at the perfect height for rubbing up against.

Kai swallowed. "Fuck," he whispered and slowly opened his trousers with his free hand, the other still holding Uruha's cock. With a little wiggling, Kai managed to get both trousers and boxers down. His hard cock was pale against the red skin of Uruha's newly spanked buttocks. Kai rolled his hips forward and his cock slid up along the crease between Uruha's buttocks. "God, you're sexy..."

"Mmm... don't stop," Uruha said, his voice husky with arousal, and Kai shivered. He loved when Uruha sounded like that, especially when he knew that he was the reason for it.

"I won't," Kai assured him and shifted his grip on Uruha's cock. He knew how Uruha liked it, and now he was moving his hand at a slow pace, twisting his hand slightly every time he slid the foreskin over the head, tightening his hand just a little on every upstroke as well. It didn't take long before Uruha was moaning loudly.

Kai pushed Uruha's shirt up to bare his back and leaned down to kiss and bite gently at it. He kept rocking his hips, rubbing his cock against Uruha's warm arse. A strangled moan left Kai's lips. It really shouldn't be as hot as it was, he thought. It had just been a spanking, right? But the feeling in his stomach wouldn't be denied. The simple punishment had turned into something delightfully kinky.

"Please..." Uruha whispered, no longer able to be still, hips moving to fuck Kai's hand. "More. Faster..."

Kai groaned. He knew that meant that Uruha was getting close. He increased the speed of his movements, both the rubbing and the stroking, the increased friction to his cock pushing him closer to orgasm as well. "Want to come?"

"Yeah... please..." Uruha raised his head and arched his back a little, and Kai could picture the look on his face perfectly in his mind, having seen it many times before – eyes closed, lips parted, a look halfway between concentration and absolute bliss. It sent a shiver down Kai's spine, making his balls nestle close against his body.

Kai tightened his hand a little more, stroked Uruha a little faster, and let the pad of his thumb rub over the slit. After only a few seconds, Uruha gasped and tensed up, his body taut as a bow and his neck bent backwards. His cock pulsed hotly in Kai's hand as warm and wet come spattered over the floor.

Before Uruha had relaxed down on the table, almost before the last drops of come had left him, Kai rubbed harder against him, his own precome making the area between Uruha's buttocks slick. He let go of Uruha's cock and parted Uruha's cheeks enough to settle his cock between them, then covered his cock with his hand to complete the sensory illusion of being inside Uruha. The head of his cock still peeked up between Uruha's buttocks at every thrust forward, and the sight only made Kai more aroused.

"Mm, fuck me," Uruha hummed. "Come on me..."

Kai groaned again. "Not long..."

"Come on, baby... Come all over me."

"Nnghh... Fuck, Uruha!" With a few last, almost desperate, thrusts Kai found the release he needed, and moaned quietly when as he watched his come cover Uruha's pink arse and lower back in long, white lines. "Oh god..."

When they'd caught their breath, Kai got them something to clean up with. Uruha grinned as he looked at Kai over his shoulder while Kai was wiping come off him, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

Kai shook his head. "I have a feeling this kind of punishment won't make you be on time more than usual."

"Oh?" Uruha pushed off the table once he was clean and turned around to pull Kai close for a kiss.

"Mm..." Kai pulled away to look at Uruha. "I have another idea though. If you're on time, I'll fuck you, any way you want."

Uruha grinned. "We might have sex anyway..."

"Not as often... But if you're on time, I'll know that you want me." Kai winked. "It can be your signal?"

"What will your signal be then?"

Kai thought for a moment. "I can smile at you?"

Uruha raised his eyebrows. "You always smile at me."

"I always want sex with you?" They both laughed, but Kai blushed a little. It was actually true. Uruha turned him on so easily. Kai wondered if Uruha would be on time from now... and if he were, was it because he'd tried to change, or because he wanted sex... In the end, it didn't matter, Kai decided, not as long as they were having a good time and the band got the work done.


End file.
